


All My Friends

by OceannanotOceania



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scarlet, Sun, and Neptune team up to play The Pocky Game with Sage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest the only reason this fic exists is because chickenram made [lameass art.](http://chickenram.tumblr.com/post/102427503751/)

They all said it was Sun’s idea. Well, technically, it was; Sun had mentioned it in passing to the rest of his team. Sage thought it was cute, but didn’t think much of it; Neptune merely told Sun that he thought it was “interesting” but secretly continued to obsess over it for the next two weeks; meanwhile, Scarlet said they thought it sounded stupid, but in reality was more into it than they probably should be.

It ultimately isn’t that much of a surprise when a couple of weeks later Sun shows up at their dorm, a small box of Pocky in his hand.

Neptune looks down at Sun’s hand. “Y-you didn’t steal that, did you?”

“Neptune, please.” Sun replies, a smirk on his face.

“Goddammit, Sun.” Scarlet chimes in, rolling their eyes.

“Hey, he was really mean to Velvet the last time she went in there, he deserved it!”

Scarlet lets out a breath. “Were it not for the fact that I now hate the shopkeep, I’d say that you were a bad role model.”

Sun smirks. Scarlet sighs, briefly wondering yet again how someone as childish as Sun was their leader.

“S-so, are we playing that game?” Neptune asks.

“Well, yeah.” Sun replies bluntly.

Neptune nods, a faint flush on his face. Scarlet smiles, thinking of how the man’s expression is one of the most endearing things they’ve ever seen.

“So, what, we’re playing it right now?” Scarlet asks, their eyes flickering back to the small box of Pocky.

“Uh, I was actually wanting to play with Sage.” Sun looks over to the clock above the front door. “When’s he coming back, again?”

Scarlet shrugs. “Who knows. You know how he gets when he’s able to go to the greenhouse.”  
Sun nods. “True.” He glances down to the box of Pocky in his hands. “Sooo, are you fine with waiting for Sage to get back?”

“Yeah, sure.” Scarlet says, suddenly feeling antsy.

Sage needed to get home, stat.

“What do you think, Nep?”

Neptune’s face is almost beet red, his eyes looking anywhere but the box of Pocky.

“Th-That’s fine.” Neptune gulps.

Scarlet chuckles, reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Neptune’s. “It’s gonna be fine, dude.”

“You need to practice, Neptune?” Sun asks, a small smirk on his face.

Neptune’s face gets impossibly redder, the man biting at his lip as he furiously shakes his head. Sun reaches over to kiss Neptune’s cheek, giggling the whole time. Scarlet joins in, chuckling quietly before they squeeze Neptune’s hand.

~

Sage glances down at the potted plant in his hands, a smile coming onto his face. Out of all the plants he’d seen at the greenhouse, this one had been one of the smallest and cheapest ones, but he had ultimately fixated on it nonetheless.

The plant is fairly small, and obviously still young. However, there are four little buds on it, all still a couple of weeks from blooming, that are the lightest, dustiest shade of pink that the man has ever seen.

Sage could argue that it was almost cuter than his team members.

Sage shakes his head, realizing that he’d come back to his dorm already. He places the plant in one hand, hiding the arm behind his back as he opens the door.

He almost drops the plant at the sight that greets him.

Sun, Scarlet, and Neptune are all stood a few feet behind the door, faces various shades of red as they hold a stick of Pocky in their mouth.

“Play the Pocky game with us?” The trio ask in unison. Sun sounds all too excited, a wide grin on his face; Scarlet’s expression is torn between excitement and nervousness, his lips pursed around the piece of Pocky. Neptune’s face is the reddest of them all; his eyes look everywhere but at Sage as the piece of Pocky hangs loosely from his mouth.

Sage feels a blush come onto his face, and he finds just enough brain power to place the plant on a table to his right, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“I,” Sage starts, mind drawing a blank. He shakes his head, looking back over to the trio stood in front of him. “...Who’s first?”

~

Sun is practically buzzing as he sits on the floor, eyes closed as he smiles, his lips twitching as moves the Pocky in his mouth.

“Uh, Sun?” Sage asks.

Sun opens his eyes, shaking his head before he stops bouncing. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Sage pauses before scooting closer to Sun.

Sage leans forward, placing his mouth on the edge of the Pocky. His eyes flicker over to Sun. Sun grins, his eyes squinting. Sage lets out a small breath, and starts to eat the Pocky.

It takes three small bites before the Pocky breaks in two, Sage getting a larger piece than Sun. Sun eats the piece in his mouth before a frown appears on his face.

“Aww, I didn’t win.” Sun whines, a frown coming onto his face.

Sage snorts, kneeling forward and placing a hand on Sun’s cheek. He presses a light kiss to Sun’s forehead. A huge grin appears on Sun’s face. Sage chuckles, looking over to Scarlet and Neptune, who are both sitting to Sage’s right.

“Neptune?” Sage says.

Neptune lets out a breath he had been holding for a while, his face only becoming slightly less red.

“You sure you still wanna do this?” Sage asks.

Neptune nods his head furiously, keeping his lips pursed around the piece of Pocky. Sage cracks a smile, quietly chuckling to himself. The man leans forward, placing the edge of the Pocky into his mouth.

Sage takes a few small nibbles, about to take his fourth when-

Ow.

The Pocky breaks in two as Sage moves his head away, quickly bringing a hand up to his forehead. He lightly rubs at his head a few moments before looking back over to Neptune.

Neptune’s eyes are wide, the Pocky in his mouth quickly disappearing. “Sage, I’m sor-”

Sage chuckles quietly, eating the last of his piece of Pocky. He leans forward, lightly pressing a kiss to Neptune’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, Neptune. Just don’t lie to me if you’re not ready, okay?”

Neptune nods. Sage smiles, pressing another kiss to Neptune’s cheek, and sitting back down.

Sage looks over to Scarlet. Scarlet has a small smile on their face, their eyes flickering away from Neptune when they notice Sage looking at them. Sage points at the side of his head.

“The bow’s a nice touch, by the way.”

Scarlet’s face turns bright red, their eyes flickering away from Sage. “Th-thanks.”

Sage flashes a small smile, leaning forward to take his side of the Pocky.

It takes Scarlet and Sage eight small bites to finish off the Pocky. Sage grabs Scarlet’s cheek before the pair take the last bite, leaning forward to press his lips to Scarlet’s.

The pair sit back, a huge smirk coming onto Scarlet’s face.

“I won!” Scarlet exclaims. They look over to Scarlet and Neptune. “Suck it, nerds!”

Sun groans. “That’s not fair!”

“Intellectual.” Neptune chimes in, just loud enough for Sage to hear.

Sage places a hand on his head, rubbing at his temples as he quietly chuckles. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Sage looks over to Sun, his hand falling back into his lap. “So, me saying that we’re all winners would be of no consolation, right?”

“Well, duh.” Sun replies.

Sage rolls his eyes. He waves Sun over. “Come here.”

Sun scoots over to Sage. The man grabs Sun’s cheek, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Sun’s lips.

Sage sits back, an eyebrow raised. “Better?”

Sun nods, a smile on his face. “Yup.”

Sage chuckles, looking over to Neptune. “You need something, too?”

Neptune bites at his lip, his face still slightly red. “I’m-I’m good.”

Sage snorts. “Alright then.”

“Oh yeah, what’s in the pot?” Sun asks.

Sage looks over to the table behind him, getting up and grabbing the plant. He brings over the small pot, placing it on the floor for the rest of his team to see.

“It’s kinda small.” Sun mumbles.

“That’s why I like it.” Sage says. “We get to see it grow up.”

“It’s really cute.” Neptune mumbles.

“I thought so too.” Sage says. “Almost cuter than you guys, frankly.”

“Hey!” Sun and Scarlet exclaim.

Sage quietly laughs. “So, you guys like it, right?”

“Yeah.” The trio say, their tones varying.

“Scarlet’s not gonna kill this one like they did with the others, right?”

“Hey!” Scarlet exclaims. “That was your fault too, dickhead!”

“No, that’s a lie!”

Sage slowly shakes his head, laughing to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohai friends, if you somehow don't know by now, I have a [Tumblr.](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/) Don't be afraid to drop me a prompt or two! :3


End file.
